Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mirror in which a mirror body is heated by a heating section.
Related Art
In a heater-mirror described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2006-202675, a resistance heating element is disposed on a back face of a front surface mirror, and the resistance heating element generates heat to heat the front surface mirror.
In such heated mirrors, it is desirable to be able to suppress stress from arising at an outer peripheral portion of the front surface mirror.